


Priorytety

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, mostly Scorpius nerding about stuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Scorpiusa Malfoya protest przeciwko społecznym normom. Czyli, jak płatki z mlekiem urodziły aktywistę.





	Priorytety

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Ooo, a oto widzimy blondwłosego boga pilnie przygotowującego pierwszy najważniejszy posiłek dnia, by odżywić swoje boskie ciało — mruczę półśpiąco, wczłapując niemrawo do naszej kuchni, gdzie zastaje mnie widok Scora uwijającego się energicznie. 

On serio musi być jakimś bogiem, albo przynajmniej pół-bogiem, by zasuwać z taką radością o tak bezbożnej godzinie.

Obejmuję go ramionami w pasie, wtulając się w jego słodkie ciepło, i zostawiam mokrego buziaka na jego karku.

— Głuptas z ciebie.

— Trzeba dodać, że jeszcze niedobudzony. — Ziewam w jego koszulkę i przymykam oczy w rozkoszy na ten bardzo znajomy, subtelny zapach, jaki wypełnia moje nozdrza.

— I jeszcze uzupełnić, że tylko _niezupełnie_ dobudzony — żartuje z uśmiechem, wiercąc tyłkiem o mój poranny wzwód.

— Tym razem to zjawisko nie ma podłoża seksualnego, słońce.

Choć za momencik będzie.

— No wiesz, Al? — wysapuje w teatralnym oburzeniu. — A ja byłem święcie przekonany, że każdy twój wzwód jest przynajmniej częściowo zainspirowany przeze mnie. — Nim zdążę zareagować, dodaje, wyłączając swój figlarny tryb. — Chcesz śniadanko teraz, czy później?

— Później, teraz muszę się jeszcze odświeżyć. Merlinie, nienawidzę rana.  
Jego łagodny śmiech poprzedza buziak w nos.

Gdy jakieś piętnaście minut później wracam do kuchni, czując się znacznie mniej niewyspany, Scor właśnie stawia na stole moje śniadanie.

— Smacznego, kocie.

— Dzięki, kochanie. — Jego śniadania to jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, które ściągają mnie z łóżka i których wręcz nie mogę się doczekać, zasypiając. Co zresztą moje słońce już dobrze wie.

Siadam do stołu i zabieram się za jedzenie, a tymczasem Scor przygotowuje porcję ze swojego śniadania na przekąskę w pracy.

— Swoją drogą... — Oho, nadchodzi wykład. — Śniadanie to w zasadzie nie jest posiłek ważniejszy od jakiegokolwiek innego, wiesz? Ta cała zachodnia kultura porządnego śniadania czy pięciu posiłków jest jednym z powszechniejszych nieporozumień. Śniadanie to jest dość szczególny posiłek, owszem, ale ponieważ przerywamy nim post, w stanie którego znajdował się nasz układ trawienny przez czas snu. Dosłownie właśnie to oznacza słowo "śniadanie" po angielsku: breakfast - breaking a fast, tzn. przerwanie postu. Więc biorąc pod uwagę, że będzie to pierwszy posiłek po dłuższej niż w ciągu dnia przerwie, śniadanie powinno być stosunkowo lekkie i łatwostrawne, a nie ciężkie i _porządne_. Choć ostatecznie, to zależy od klimatu, w którym żyjesz. Na przykład mieszkańcy chłodnych obszarów potrzebują sporo energii tuż po przebudzeniu, by ich ciało miało z czego produkować ciepło, więc odpowiedniejszym śniadaniem dla nich byłoby rzeczywiście coś porządniejszego, bogatego w kalorie. Z kolei jeśli znajdujesz się w gorętszych strefach bądź porach roku, będziesz chciał czegoś orzeźwiającego i niewielkiego. Zauważyłeś, że bez jedzenia – śniadania i tak dalej – twoje ciało rzeczywiście utrzymuje niższą temperaturę, niż gdybyś zjadł posiłek, a tym bardziej, solidny posiłek? Generalnie, dobrze jest w ramach pierwszego posiłku zjeść coś lekkiego, co rozrusza twój układ trawienny i przygotuje go na efektywniejszą pracę przy kolejnych posiłkach, zamiast przeciążać go i powodować sobie uczucie zmęczenia. To, jak zaczniesz dzień, wytyczy drogę dla każdej kolejnej jego chwili – i odżywianie nie jest tu wyjątkiem. W tym sensie, śniadanie rzeczywiście można uznać za najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Jednakże uważanie, że powinno być solidne, czy podane jak najszybciej po przebudzeniu, jest czystym błędem. A jeśli tuż po przebudzeniu dopada cię, załóżmy, wilczy apetyt, zamiast pchać w żołądek do syta, rozsądniej będzie wpierw wypić trochę wody, najlepiej ciepłej. Nie tylko zaspokoi to pierwszy głód, gwarantując, że się nie przejesz, ale i wpłynie korzystnie na twój mózg, nerki, generalny stan układu pokarmowego... Zaś jeśli idzie o jedzenie, dokładne przeżuwanie również jest istotne. Nie od kozery mamy zęby: nie tylko po to, by dzielić większe kawałki jedzenia na mniejsze porcje, ale także by wstępnie trawić pokarm poprzez zmielenie go w ustach, co usprawni dalszy proces trawienia. Jeśli obchodzi cię własne zdrowie, pośpiech rzadko kiedy jest wskazany.

— Hmm, wygląda na to, że moje ciało wskazuje mi najlepiej, czego rzeczywiście chcę. Tylko weź to odkryj pod niezdrowymi nawykami pielęgnowanymi przez lata...

— Widzisz, dlatego ja postanowiłem zmienić swoje nawyki. Między innymi, zacząłem jadać własne alternatywy dla sklepowych płatków, które są pełne zwłaszcza zbędnego cukru. Te śmieci, które zwłaszcza mugole tak uwielbiają, to bezwartościowa masa do zapchania sobie żołądka, ale organizmu tym nie odżywisz. To martwe jedzenie. Trucizna w atrakcyjnej formie. Doprawdy ohydne. Wiesz, sam bardzo lubię słodkości, ale na śniadanie to solidne "nie" u mnie. Choć faktem jest też, że każdy ma nieco inny organizm, w związku z czym jeden będzie określoną dietę znosił gorzej, a inny lepiej. Jeden rozchoruje się po byle czym, drugi zje z grubsza byle cokolwiek bez problemu. Dlatego klucz to obserwowanie swojego ciała i zindywidualizowanie swojego stylu życia, tak by było jak najlepiej dopasowane konkretnie pod swoje potrzeby. 

— Merlinie. Niektórzy są jeszcze zbyt leniwi i wolą podstawione pod nos trucizny. — To byłbym między innymi ja.

— Niestety.

W zetknięciu się z takimi faktami, cieszę się, że Scor kocha przygotowywać jedzenie. To tylko kolejny przykład jego szalenie pozytywnego wpływu na jakość mojego życia. Gdyby nie on, pewnie jadałbym śniadania w pobliskiej cukierni; nawet jeśli wciąż nie przepadałbym za słodkościami.

— Inna sprawa jest taka, że jeśli chcesz zmienić coś w swojej diecie, chociażby, nagłość może wywołać nawet katastrofalne skutki. Bo to szok dla organizmu, podobnie jak momentalne przejście z ciepłej wody do zimnej. Czasem właśnie to jest dobre, czasem przeciwnie. Nie każdy przypadek jest taki sam; na przykład jeśli chcesz zerwać z uzależnieniem od cukru, robienie tego krok po kroczku to będzie w zasadzie jedynie przedłużanie procesu, zamiast ułatwienia go sobie. — Wzrusza ramionami. — A teraz pomyśl o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy ślepo rzucają się na wprowadzanie większych zmian w swoim życiu. Absolutnie nieodpowiedzialne.

— Hmm... Scor, a powiedz, czemu najpierw wlewasz mleko, a dopiero potem dodajesz płatki i tą całą... resztę? — pytam, gdy w końcu siada do stołu ze mną. Zauważyłem, że od niedawna tak robi.

— Ha! — Wzdrygam się, gdy prawie wsadza mi palec w oko. — Wiedziałem, że w końcu zapytasz! Z radością ci odpowiem: ponieważ tak właśnie wolę. Czemu niby miałbym robić na odwrót? Czy to wpływa na smak mleka lub płatków? Czy zmienia jakoś ich skład chemiczny? Czy jeden sposób jest zdrowszy od drugiego?

— Uhm, nie powiedziałem przecież–

— Wiesz co, kotek, mam _dość_ idiotycznego czepiania się ludzi o każdy jeden cal życia. _Sprzeciwiam_ się temu! Będę wlewał mleko najpierw – tak, tylko dlatego, żeby buntować się przeciwko normom! Co z tego, że w tym wypadku to i tak nonsens; przynajmniej mnie samego to usatysfakcjonuje. Jestem autonomiczną jednostką i nikomu nic do tego, jak jem swoje płatki. Rozumiałbym, gdyby to rzeczywiście _robiło_ różnicę. Ale nie robi! Czy ludzie naprawdę tak się nudzą, że muszą robić ból siedzenia o absolutnie nieistotne detale? Co to za świat!

— Scor, ale ja nigdy nie mówiłem, że mam cokolwiek do tego, jak kto je swoje płatki.

— I bardzo dobrze, kochanie! Bardzo dobrze! Moja krew! Jedna z rzeczy za które cię kocham, tygrysie! — Wyrzuca pięść w górę.

Uśmieszek ląduje na moich ustach i powracam do swojego śniadania. — Widzę że... bardzo cię ten temat pasjonuje?

Wzdycha. — Nie tyle sam temat _przygotowywania płatków_ — mierzy mnie wymownym wzrokiem — co po prostu kwestia wolności osobistej, idiotycznych społecznych norm, i tym podobnych spraw. Ludzie sami dokładają sobie tyle problemów, jakby naprawdę nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty. Po co zająć się życiem czy sobą, lepiej ponarzekać, że ktoś za często mruga! Bo to taki drastyczny ma wpływ na losy świata. Merlinie. Czemu więcej ludzi nie wyznaje ideologii pt. "żyj i daj żyć innym"? Czy to nie jest wygodniejsze? Jeśli przeszkadza ci, co lub jak ktoś robi, to całkowicie twój problem. I póki taki ktoś nie uprzykrza ci życia, póki nie stanowi zagrożenia dla ciebie lub reszty świata, z jakiej niby racji uważasz, że możesz podstawić mu pod nos swój bolący tyłek i oczekiwać, że będzie grał pod twoje widzimisię?

— Dokładnie. Choć powiedziałbym, że troszkę zalatujesz hipokryzją, wiesz?

Gdy mruga na mnie jak sowa, klaryfikuję:

— Pamiętasz, jak kilka tygodni temu odmówiłeś mi pomocy przy _udoskonaleniu mojego piękna_? "To rzecz subiektywna", a ty ustawałeś przy swoim, jakbyś miał większą rację niż ja.

— Cóż, _miałem_ to wtedy na uwadze. — Marszczy brwi. Merlinie, jak ja lubię, gdy robi tą zamyśloną minę. — Po prostu dołączał się do sprawy fakt, że jeśli się zacznie tak cudownie poprawiać swoje ciało do tej całej _perfekcji_ – czy to przez nas samych zdefiniowanej, czy przez społeczeństwo – to łatwo jest potem odkryć, że nagle jeszcze to nam się nie podoba, że jeszcze tutaj troszkę lepiej by mogło być, że tutaj brakuje tego, a tutaj za dużo tamtego... nagle zauważamy inne swoje niedoskonałości, które wcześniej nie miały dla nas znaczenia, przysłonięte przez bardziej nas drażniące cechy naszego wyglądu... i ostatecznie, łatwo wpaść w obsesję. To po prostu nie jest najzdrowsze rozwiązanie. Czasem jest w porządku, zwłaszcza w skrajnych przypadkach, gdzie dana cecha rzeczywiście rujnuje według kogoś całość, albo gdy w grę wchodzi zdrowie. Powiedzmy, ktoś zmaga się z solidnym nadmiarem tkanki tłuszczowej. Wtedy to już jest nie tyle kwestia "podoba się/nie podoba się", lecz kwestia całkiem obiektywna, ściślej, właśnie kwestia zdrowia. Ale czasem jednak przesadzamy. Na przykład, usiłujemy się odchudzić, bezmyślnie rzucając się na pierwszą lepszą dietę za dietą, nie mając pojęcia o tym, jak funkcjonuje ciało, i jak skutecznie zrzucić kilogramy bez wyniszczania organizmu. Lub próbujemy napakować sobie mięśni w nieracjonalnie szybkim czasie albo w nierozsądny sposób. Głupota bywa bolesna, czasem nawet zabójcza. Nie mówię, że to co ty chciałeś osiągnąć, jest głupie lub duże. — Unosi ręce. — Nie zrozum mnie źle. W twoim przypadku rzecz tkwi w tym, że ty naprawdę nie wyglądasz puciato, kochanie. Wiem, że subiektywna ocena to subiektywna ocena. Ale naprawdę, nie chciałbym ryzykować, że wpadniesz w obsesję. A czasem coś nie podoba nam się tylko przez jakiś czas, po czym przechodzi nam i stwierdzamy, że uprzednio nietolerowana cecha nam się w sumie bardzo podoba... i znajdujemy sobie inną niepasującą nam cechę. Nigdy wcześniej, przed tamtym dniem, nie narzekałeś na swoje policzki, więc nie chciałem, byś kierował się pochopnością, chwilowym niezadowoleniem. Bo wiesz, odniosłem wrażenie, że takim właśnie mogła być motywowana twoja chęć wyszczuplenia twarzy. Oczywiście co robisz ze swoim ciałem to zupełnie twoja sprawa i absolutnie nie mój interes – nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteśmy razem i regularnie uprawiamy seks, i że wobec tego widzimy drugiego nago na co dzień. Nie chciałbym, żebyś kiedykolwiek czuł się zobowiązany do wyglądania w określony sposób tylko dlatego, że _mi_ się taki wygląd podoba, a taki nie podoba. Jesteśmy razem, więc jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem. To oczywiste. Ale przede wszystkim, jesteśmy każdy dla siebie, i to nasze własne potrzeby powinny być dla każdego z nas priorytetem, z całą resztą świata na co najwyżej drugim miejscu. Z kolei kluczowym aspektem relacji są kompromisy wobec różnicy zdań, celów, potrzeb... więc jeśli któryś z nas zechce czegoś, co nie będzie zgodne z drugim, po prostu to przegadajmy i spróbujmy znaleźć złoty środek. Nie chciałbym, żebyśmy popadli w kłótnie z powodu niezgody czy, tym bardziej, nieporozumienia w jakiejś sprawie. I wiesz, wracając do tamtego dnia... nie chciałem, żebyś odebrał moją niechęć do pomocy tobie w tego rodzaju zmianach jako moje nieposzanowanie dla twojej autonomii. Nie chciałem wyjść na egoistę, który uważa, że wie lepiej, co jest dla innych lepsze. Przepraszam, jeśli cię to zraniło.

— Nie, nie, nie musisz przepraszać, słońce! — śmieję się, po raz straciłem-już-rachubę-który w życiu poruszony jego dbałością. — Właściwie, nie było też specjalnie potrzeby, żebyś mi to wszystko tłumaczył, wiesz? Ale doceniam to. I nie chowam urazy, wierz mi. Tak mi się tylko tamten dzień przypomniał, a'propos tematu.

— Och — wzdycha. — Cieszę się. Naprawdę, szczerze mi ulżyło, bo już myślałem, że zdysrespektowałem niechcący jedną ze złotych zasad naszej relacji. Jakość związku to efekt pracy każdej z jego stron, to _współ_ praca, i nie chciałbym ze swojej strony czegoś przypadkiem zniszczyć. W sensie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie da się uniknąć błędów i nieprzyjemności zupełnie; tym niemniej, ogromnie mi zależy na szczęściu z tobą. Cieszę się, że jednak nie ma między nami nieporozumienia. Nawet jeśli wydaje się to błahą sprawą, może wcale taką nie być, jeśli to dla kogoś bardzo istotne. Czasem ciężko jest zrozumieć czyjś punkt widzenia. Ale na przyszłość, proszę, kotek, nie wahaj się jak najbardziej na bieżąco rozjaśnić sytuację, okej? Wiem, że nie muszę tego zaznaczać, bo ciągle to powtarzam, ale bardzo sobie cenię przejrzystą komunikację.

— Ewidentnie. — Szczerzę się do niego, salutując figlarnie. — Nie bój nic, Scor, podzielam twoje stanowisko.

Słońce mruga do mnie z jego ciepłego uśmiechu.

— Skoro to już zostało wyjaśnione... wracamy do płatków.

— Mhm... — Obdarzam go zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

— Mam ochotę coś z tym zrobić.

— To znaczy?

Wzrusza ramionami. — Tak o świata nie zmienię, ale mam ochotę dać głos. Wyrazić swoją opinię głośno. Zawsze coś gdzieś tam dotrze...

— Uhm. Ale czy ty aby nie za poważnie do tego podchodzisz?

— Al, przecież powiedziałem: tu nie chodzi tylko o płatki. Płatki to przykład! — Wraca w tryb zapalonego aktywisty. — Ledwie jeden marny przykład z całej gamy błahostek, o które ludzie robią problemy. Może o mleko i płatki akurat niekoniecznie... ale cała reszta? To nie jest błaha kwestia. To sprawa obrony autonomii! — Uderza pięścią w stół, aż się wzdrygam. — Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie.

Chichoczę. — Mógłbyś założyć stronkę albo bloga w internecie. Albo jeszcze lepiej: kanał na YouTube.

— Taaak, to by chyba było najsensowniejsze... na tym etapie. A dla czarodziejskiej części społeczeństwa mógłbym naskrobać artykuł do "Proroka" lub "Żonglera". Prawdopodobnie "Żongler" to lepsza opcja; jest popularniejszy. Hej, ale właściwie po co się ograniczać? Napiszę do obydwu!

Wtem zrywa się od stołu i za moment znika w drzwiach do naszej sypialni. Mrugam, przenosząc wzrok na jego ledwie zaczętą miskę płatków mięknących w mleku.

_porzucone na rzecz większego dobra_

— A ŚNIADANIE BĘDZIESZ JADŁ? — rzucam w stronę sypialni.

— Tak, tylko zapiszę sobie główne punkty!

**Author's Note:**

> O ludzie. Czasem nie wiem, czy dany kawałek już jest gotowy i już nic do niego nie dopiszę, czy też lepiej poczekać bo za ileś dni przyjdzie mi do głowy coś dobrego, by go uzupełnić. Ten one-shot był jednym z bardziej dylematowych przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, i w końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że raczej nic już tutaj nie dopiszę, żeby wyrównać za to przynudzanie, w związku z czym to jednak będzie bardzo dziwny, nudny one-shot. No cóż. Dajcie znać, co myślicie!
> 
> Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądał internet w roku, w którym rozgrywa się ten one-shot (tzn. coś po 2024)...


End file.
